


Nightmares

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare that scares him and breaks his heart at the same time and he goes to Liam for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Night 1

“No!”, Harry shouted as he sat up, jolting awake from his sleep. He looked around his room, but realize it was too dark to see anything.

He turned the bedside lamp on and let his green eyes adjust to it before pushing the covers off his body as he scooted to the edge of the bed, letting his sock covered feet hit the floor. He took a deep breath and stripped his t-shirt off, cringing at how it stuck to his back from how bad he was sweating.

He let it hit the floor and then pushed his hair back that was sticking to his forehead. He thought over his dream, well, I guess you could say nightmare.

It scared the living daylights out of him and had his lanky body trembling with fear. His eyes were wide and frightened as he re-called everything that happened.

He sniffled and wiped at his eyes before getting up and running out of his room and down the hall. His feet made a small thump each time he hit the floorboards but he didn’t pay no attention to it at all.

All the boys were heavy sleepers anyway, this shouldn’t affect them in the least. He got to the door he wanted and he put his hand on the doorknob, a cold contrast to his heated skin, before slowly turning it and pushing the door open.

He looked inside to see the lump of a person underneath the blankets in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the full moon outside. His heart was racing as he softly called out, “L-Li?”

He wrapped his arms around his middle, still trembling as he felt the cold air hit his sweaty skin. He saw the covers stir and then a head pop up from under them.

Tears came to his eyes and he let out a breath of relief, “Oh thank god..” In the dim light, he saw Liam’s eyebrows furrow as he sat up, turning on the light, “Harry? Harry, what’s the matter?”

Harry’s bottom lip quivered and he ran straight to the lad in the bed. He crawled up into it and fit himself into Liam’s lap as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

He felt Liam tense up in surprise but he wasn’t focused on that right now. He tried desperately to hold the tears back as he whimpered softly, the vivid images of his nightmare running through his head.

He felt Liam’s arms go around him slowly, as if being cautious of his movements. He sniffled and dug his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, closing his eyes tightly.

He didn’t want to cry, not in front of Liam, not over a nightmare. He felt Liam rub his back slowly as he hummed.

It never failed to calm Harry down. After the whimpers died down and the trembling was reduced to slight shivers running through his body, Liam pulled him back a bit.

When Liam smiled at him, he felt his heart race and his stomach do a backflip. God, he was head over heels for Liam and the lad has no clue.

Not that Harry ever hinted either. He was too scared to do that.

What if Liam rejected him? He couldn’t stand that.

More tears came to his eyes from the thought and Liam frowned, “Hey hey hey, no. None of that. What’s wrong? Can you tell me what your dream was about?” Harry tensed up and frantically shook his head, “N-No.. Li please.. Please, no..”

Liam sighed and nodded, respecting Harry’s decision to not tell him. It was obviously something that shook Harry up enough to get him to come to his room, but if Harry didn’t want to talk about it, he couldn’t force him.

Harry bit his lip and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he whispered, “Can you sing to me, Li? My favorite song?” He felt Liam press a kiss to his temple and smile against it as he whispered, “Sure, love.”

He felt Liam take a deep breath before he started,

“Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I’m afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.”

Harry loved the sounds of Liam’s voice. It was like the angels perfected it and gave it to the most perfect boy alive.

 

By the time Liam got to the chorus, Harry was asleep, curled up against him. Liam couldn’t help but smile as he laid down, holding Harry close as he fell asleep himself. 

 

Night 2

Liam was typing away at his computer, trying to put together some lyrics to send into the company for the third album. It was around midnight and he was tired but he had to get this done.

He kept looking up at the door, as if the boy he wanted was just going to appear there again. Last night seriously alarmed him.

All day he had worried over Harry, making sure he ate enough and got a small nap during the day to try and avoid another nightmare. What had Harry’s dream been about that it had him crying and shaking enough to need Liam to sing him to sleep and cuddle him all night?

Liam hasn’t done that since the X-Factor, when Harry was scared that they wouldn’t make it through to the next week. If something was scaring Harry even remotely close to that, he wanted to know what it was but Harry was pretty intent on not telling him.

He tried to push the thought from his head because in all honesty, he loved cuddling with the boy. Liam’s come to terms with his sexuality in the X-Factor and all the boys knew he was bi-sexual but never gave him shit for it.

Mainly because Harry was, too. He knew he had feelings for the boy but he just thought it was a stupid crush and it would just go away.

That really wasn’t the case. Just as Liam was about to scream in frustration, he heard a shout from Harry’s room.

He bit his lip and instantly knew what happened. Harry was having another nightmare.

He stared at the door for a full minute until it peeked open and Harry looked in. Liam’s brown eyes connected with Harry’s green ones and soon, he had a lap full of Harry.

He couldn’t help the worry that took over him as he saw Harry’s teary eyes and shaking form. He felt the sweat that was seeping through the boy’s shirt but really, that wasn’t the main concern.

Right now, it was getting Harry to calm down. He once again asked, even though he knew the answer, “Wanna talk about it?”

He nodded his head as Harry whimpered out a ‘No, Li.’ and that was the end of it. He laid down and situated them so that he was laying on his back while Harry was curled up against his side.

Harry laid his head on Liam’s chest, his arm draped over Liam’s lower stomach and one of his legs resting over Liam’s. He let out a small sigh and slowly stopped shaking as he felt Liam’s hand moving over his back.

Liam smiled as he got Harry to calm down and he started to once again, sing the song that he did yesterday, but he started at a different part,

“Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What’s standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this”

He never knew why this was Harry’s favorite song. He also never knew why he always wanted Liam to sing it to him.

 

Liam never objected though. As soon as he heard Harry’s even breathing and soft snores falling from his mouth, he smiled.

 

He loved how easily he could put Harry to sleep just by singing to him. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls before wrapping his arms securely around him and falling asleep to the sound of Harry’s breaths. 

 

Night 3

Harry was thrashing around in bed, panting heavily and whimpering. He couldn’t wake up.

He wanted so badly to get away from this nightmare. He couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t take him kissing her again. No no no.

He let out a sob, feeling tears streaming down his face as she started whispering in his ear. It wasn’t true, God, please say it wasn’t true.

He felt someone calling his name and shaking him. Was that.. Was that Liam?

He heard him shout and that’s when Harry opened his eyes, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. He looked up at a pair of brown eyes staring scared and worriedly back at him.

Those same brown eyes that belonged to the person who kissed her in his dream. Those same brown eyes that broke his heart without knowing it.

He let out another sob, turning away as he curled up into a ball, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to get control of himself. He felt arms go around him and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Liam’s breath against his neck as he whispered that he was alright, and everything would be okay.

Harry suddenly felt angry and he got up out of bed, turning back to glare at Liam, tears still streaming down his face, “No! No everything is NOT going to be okay!” Liam slowly got up and Harry watched as he was cautious of his movements.

Shit, he never meant for Liam to be scared to touch him. Liam slowly opened his arms, “Haz?”

Harry instantly fell into them, letting out another cry as more tears welled up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, balling up the back of Liam’s shirt in his fist, clinging to the lad.

He felt Liam’s arms go around his shoulders and his hands run through his curls. If Liam was disgusted by how sweaty they were, he didn’t say anything.

Harry cried into Liam’s neck until he ran out of tears, now just whimpering and having the occasional shuddering breath that you get after crying hard for awhile. Liam pulled away slightly and sat back on the bed so that he was leaning slightly on the pillows and the headboard, beckoning Harry into his arms.

Harry didn’t object. He just crawled up the bed and curled up by Liam’s side, his arms wrapped around himself and his head on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam ran his fingers through Harry’s curls as he spoke, low and cautious, “Haz.. I think it’s time that you told me what your dream is about. Because it only seemed to be getting worse.” Harry tensed up and was about to say no, but really, Liam was right.

Maybe if he said something, it would ease it everything and it would go away. But what if Liam found out that the dream was about him?

No, he couldn’t say that; He’ll just modify it and not say Liam’s name. Harry took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, “The.. The first night I had it.. It was.. See, I like this person…”

He felt Liam tense underneath him. What was that about?

He ignored it and continued, “And.. Well, he broke up with his girlfriend recently.. It’s the second time actually. And well.. I like him a lot and.. I kind of have for awhile now. And I had a dream where.. Where I told him I liked him and.. He..”

Harry’s eyes filled with more tears and he felt Liam’s hand running through his curls again, trying to soothe him, even though his movements seemed tight. Harry took a deep breath before speaking again, “He ended up kissing his ex-girlfriend.. Right in front of me. And then.. Then his girlfriend came over..”

Harry let out a small whimper before saying, “And she told me that I could never have him.. He would never like me back…” Another sob ripped it’s way from Harry’s throat but his eyes stayed dry.

Liam just held him closer, not saying a word as Harry cried himself to sleep that night, curled up next to the boy who was the source of his current heartbreak.

 

Night 4

Liam was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he recalled last night. Harry likes someone.

He’s apparently liked this someone for awhile. Liam was stressing himself out with trying to find out who this person was.

Who stole his Harry’s heart? Whoa whoa whoa. Back up for a second.

Did he really just say his Harry? It’s not his Harry. No matter how much he wants him to be.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face before he heard his door creak open. Weird. He didn’t hear a shout so maybe it wasn’t Harry.

He turned his heard towards the door and was actually shocked to see Harry this time. He noticed Harry wasn’t sweating or crying and he wasn’t shaking either.

“Li?”, Harry hesitantly asked and Liam looked up into the boys’ eyes. “Can.. Can I sleep with you tonight? I had another nightmare..”, Harry asked, tugging on the hem of his shirt and okay, Liam knew Harry was lying.

Harry didn’t have a nightmare. One, he wouldn’t have asked, he would have just jumped into Liam’s bed.

And two, he was tugging on his shirt. Something the boy did when he lied.

Liam wasn’t going to pass it up though. Even if Harry did like someone else, Liam still loved him with all his heart and he wanted to cuddle with the boy, making him feel better.

He silently pulled the sheets back, inviting Harry in. Harry smiled softly, making Liam’s heart flutter because oh Lord, that boy had the most beautiful smile Liam’s ever seen.

Harry crawled into the bed and cuddled right up to Liam and wow, that’s new. Usually they work up to cuddling but hey, Liam wasn’t complaining.

Liam put the blanket back over them and then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close as Harry’s head rested on his chest. Liam closed his eyes and was about to sleep until he heard a question that baffled him.

“Liam.. Are you going to get back together with Danielle?”, Harry asked softly, a bit tense. Liam furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, about to ask what brought that question on before he stopped.

Oh my god. Harry’s dream.

The boy who broke up with his girlfriend twice.. Liam broke up with Danielle twice. Liam started to piece everything together and shit, Harry liked him?

Liam slowly sat up, causing Harry to do the same and look back at him with sad, green eyes. Liam frowned at him and put a hand on Harry’s cheek softly, watching with fond eyes as Harry leaned into it, still looking at him.

Liam took a deep breath before saying, “Haz.. If I was going to get back with Danielle.. Don’t you think I would’ve called you out on your bullshit when you said you had a nightmare about me and her tonight when you didn‘t?” Harry’s eyes went wide and he gasped, realizing that Liam knew.

“Oh my God.. Liam.. I—” Liam leaned in and cut off Harry’s apology by pressing their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss, his heart racing.

He was finally kissing Harry Styles, the one he loved since the X-Factor but was too blind to see it. it was everything he wanted; to feel those plump cherry lips against his and he finally got it.

He couldn’t help but smile as Harry kissed him back, causing Harry to smile and they both pulled away, letting out a small chuckle. Nothing more was said as both boys laid down, Harry’s head back on Liam’s chest.

Liam bit his lip to keep from smiling like an idiot as he heard Harry singing and soon joined in.

“I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I’ll love you for a thousand more.”


End file.
